Bitter romance
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: After his battle with Sylveon, Froakie realizes he may be in love. rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bitter Romance

Chapter 1 Misunderstanding

"Froakie! Use Bubble!" Cries Ash Ketchum.  
" Sylveon! Use Fairy Wind!" shouts Penelope.  
Froakie gets knocked into a tree. "Moonblast!" commands the girl.  
"Jump!" commands the Pokemon master to be.  
Froakie jumps and sends the falling fruit toward his opponent.  
"Take this!" cries the bubble frog as he launches the fruit.

" Knock them down!" Demands the girl.  
Sylveon uses her ribbons to knock them down before they hit her.  
" Water Pulse!" The boy cries to his Pokemon.  
Froakie launches a water Pulse at the distracted Sylveon.  
" Finish It!" Ash says determined to win.  
" Sylveon! Use Atrract!" Hearts swarm around Froakie as he falls in love.  
"I can't believe I've never noticed how beautiful she looks!" exclaims the frog.  
" Use Draining Kiss!" Cries Penelope as she orders a finishing move. Sylveon gives Froakie a kiss knocking him out.

Later after Team Rocket's blast off, and school being over the gang decides to spend the night.

The next morning.

Froakie is in a tree.  
"Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why did I start thinking about her in the first place?" A confused Froakie asks himself.

Flashback

" Sylveon use Attract!"  
Froakie falls in love like before.  
" I can't believe I've never notice how beautiful she looks!"

End Flashback

" I thought Attract was suppossed to make you fall in love with the user, so why did..."

Flashback (Froakie's mind)

" I can't believe I've never noticed how beautiful she looks."  
However, The one Froakie is "imagining" is not Sylveon, but Fennekin.

End Flashback

"Why did she pop up in there in the first place?" Froakie asks confused.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere naughty thoughts of Fennekin pop up in his mind.  
" What the heck!?" Froakie cries startled at the strange thoughts.

"Hey Froakie, Come down here and play!" cries the fire fox.  
"Umm, no thanks..." Froakie says noticing the naughty thoughts gave him an erection.  
" Please." demands the fox. "I don't wanna." the frog says indignitly. " Come on!" Fennekin cries impatiently.  
" Fine, Give me a minute." Froakie cries giving in as he covers up his erection with frubbles.  
"Well?" asks Froakie jumping down the tree. Fennekin notices the frubbles around Froakie's Priviate area.  
"Oh, Um, Uh, sorry to interupt your "play time."" Fennekin says blushing.  
Fennekin then leaves.

With Fennekin.

" Whaaat!" cries all the other Pokemon.  
" Froakie's in love with Sylveon!?" asks a surprised Pikachu.  
"You're kidding!" cries Chespin. "No, I saw the whole thing, Froakie was masturbating to Sylveon."  
" You saw him masturbating!?" Dendenne says shocked.  
"Well... not exactly, I did notice he had frubbles hiding his private, and he did just battle Sylveon." says the now blushing Fennekin.  
"So you just put two and two together." says Bunnelby.  
"Well, I don't see any other possibilities." says Ash's starter.  
Fennekin leaves crying. "He'll probably leave the group too..." she says sadly.

Back with the gang.

" I can't believe it..." says the electric Kanto mouse.  
" Is what I heard true? Is Froakie really in love with me?" asks Sylveon who had overheard the ordeal.  
" You betcha!" exclaims the spiky green bottomless pit.  
" Well, I wish I could feel the same, but I guess I can show him a good time." states the fairy eeveelution.  
" Let him down gently." Advises the responsible bunny.

With Froakie.

Froakie gets up from his laying position in the tree.  
"I'm gonna have a rematch, with that Sylveon!" cries a pumped up Froakie uppercutting the air.  
Froakie jumps out of the tree as Sylveon comes over.  
" I know what you want." Sylveon says seductively.  
" Okay, let's do it!" Froakie says eagerly. " I'm ready when you are." winks Sylveon bending over.  
"Water Pulse!" cries Froakie confused at what Sylveon's doing.  
"Ahhhhhhh!"'Ow, I didn't know Froakie was into bondage!' thinks Sylveon as the Water Pulse hits her rear.  
Froakie keeps hitting her with Water Pulses until she's knocked out.  
"Well, that was easy, she didn't even put up a fight." Froakie says leaving.

The gang who had heard Sylveon's moans, head over to Froakie.  
" We heard what happened." cries Pikachu.  
"Did you do it?" questions Dendenee.  
" Yeah. I showed her who's boss!" says the proud frog.  
" Did you have fun?" asks a curious Bunnelby.  
"You bet!" Froakie says embaressed from the praise.  
"Did you impregnate her?" asks a mischievious Chespin.  
" Yea- Wait, What?" says a confused blue frog.

"You did just bang her didn't you?" questions Pikachu.  
"What! No! I just had a rematch with her." Froakie cries in shock.  
"So you didn't sleep with her?" Chespin says confused and dissapointed that there's no juicy story.  
"No! What would give you that crazy idea!?"  
"Fennekin told us she saw you masterbating over Sylveon..." explains the yellow mouse.  
" Oh, boy, First of all I wasn't masterbating over anyone, Second, I don't have any idea how I got that erection!"  
Froakie leaves to go find Fennekin as Chespin snickers at the word erection.  
" I guess that explains why Sylveon didn't put up a fight." realizes Froakie as he searches high and low.

With Fennekin.

Fennekin is looking at her reflection at a nearby pond.  
"I guess it's true what they say, If you really love something you have to set it free." the fox cries upset that Froakie's in love with Sylveon and not her.  
After a few minutes she spots another reflection." Hey Fennekin." says a blue frog.  
" Hey Froakie, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mate?" Fennekin says trying not to look upset.  
"I don't have a mate. I heard that you've been spreading rumors about me." laughs Froakie.  
" They're not rumors if they're true." " It seems like we have a little misunderstanding." Froakie chuckles.  
"What do you mean?" the confused fox asks.

"I'm not in love with anybody." explains the bubble frog.  
" But what about Sylveon? I saw you masterbating for her." says Fennekin indignintly.  
" I wasn't masterbating, I don't even know how I got that erection."  
Fennekin looks into Froakie's eyes and sees he's telling the truth.  
" So, you're not leaving us?" asks Fennekin much happier," Of course not!"  
Suddenly Froakie starts giggling." What's so funny?" asks the firey fox.  
" Our little misunderstanding resulted in me winning my rematch with Sylveon." explains the frog.  
Fennekin starts to laugh too. 'She has such a cute laugh, hmm, maybe I am in love after all.' thinks Froakie to himself.  
The two best friends spend the rest of the day laughing and skipping rocks.

A/N I bet you thought this was a Froakie and Sylveon fic didn't you?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bitter Romance

Chapter 2 Froak Dream

"Sigh" sighs the bubble frog in a tree secluded from the group.  
"These past few weeks have been quite the whirlwind of events" Froakie puffs remembering all that has changed in the past few weeks.  
Froakie watches a wrestling bird showing off. "That Hawlutcha, always showing off" Froakie chuckles to himself about his new teammate.  
The frog then remembers helping the masked bird become stronger. The blue Pokemon's eyes then wander to a medium sized fire bird by Hawlutcha watching with admiration.  
"Then there's Fletchinder, until recently she used to be that timid Dendenne sized Fletchling."  
Froakie's mind races back to her sky battle against Talonflame, who had even beaten Hawlutcha.

Froakie watches the two birds some more. " I'm not entirely one hundred percent sure, but I believe Fletchinder has a crush on the flying masked mumbler there." Froakie chuckles as he remembers how startled the little bird was when Ash introduced him to the others a couple hours before she evolved.  
"Give that back!" screams a voice. " But I'm starving!" cries another. The loud voices snap Froakie out of his thoughts as he lays his eyes on Chespin arguing with a panda wearing studded sunglasses.  
"First off all, you already ate, and Second That's **MY FOOD!"** yells the panda.  
"Looks like those two are at it again." the bubble frog says shaking his head.  
"Ever since Serena found out she wanted to be Kalos Queen and added Pancham to the group, those two have been going at it everyday." Froakie says remembering how Pancham had been a thief, when really all he wanted was some attention.

Froakie's eyes then fall onto a lovely cream colered fox.  
As the frog looks at her he can feel his heart beat faster.  
" I can't really be in love with her can I?" the water type asks himself.  
" Sure their were a couple of times in the past."says the frog remembering the time when they were stuck with Meowth, and he cleaned her up after she got dirty, in which he blushed afterwards.  
" I thought it was just from the praise, but then..." Froakie remembers the time Serena and Fennekin were making a Pokevision, and he couldn't help but stare as a bit of drool formed at the side of his mouth.  
" I have no idea why I did such things... unless..." Froakie says realizing he is infact in love with Fennekin.  
The frog starts to get Drowzee, I mean drowsy as he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Pancham goes and haves a talk with his teammate.  
" Hey Fennekin!" Cries the panda Pokemon. " Oh, uh, Hi Pancham." Fennekin says as her attention is briefly snapped out of the tree.  
" You okay?" the panda asks in concern. "Yeah, it's just that..." Fennekin says staring at the far away tree.  
" It's Froakie isn't it?" asks the panda as he notices the frog sleeping in the tree.  
" Yeah, it's just that no matter what I do I just can't get him to notice me." the fox sighs.

" I'm pretty sure Serena feels the same for Ash." consoles the panda.  
"I know, but I've tried everything I could think of! One time when I helped Serena make Pokepuffs, I made a special one just for Froakie." Fennekin cries out.  
Fennekin's mind heads back to that time. " H-H-Here you go Froakie, I m-m-made this just for you..." Fennekin blushes as she hands Froakie a Pokepuff coated with blue icing and pink hearts.  
"Thanks." says the frog as he takes the pokepuff. " And then he ate it without even looking at it." explains the fox.  
" Love is a cruel misstress, but no matter what you can't give up! Even if you lose him, there'll always be another battle somewhere around the corner." cries Pancham.  
" Hehe, You're starting to sound like Ash before a big battle." Chuckles Fennekin.

" Haha, Yeah I guess you're right, but in a way love is kind of like a battle." laughs the panda.  
" One time me and Serena were making a Pokevision, and I got all dolled up, and I noticed Froakie drooling a little." the cream colored fox says dreamily.  
" See, so he does like you." Pancham says with a smile. " Not really, I think the nearby buffet was making Ash and Froakie drool, cause I tried dolling myself up like that again for him and nothing." cries the frowning fox.  
" I see..." says the panda worried for his friend. " But, I like to think he _WAS_ drooling all over me though!" Cries the now smiling fox.  
" You know, I'm curious, when did you fall for him exactly?" questions Pancham  
" Well, I guess I've always loved him, but I'd say I didn't realize it until we got lost in the Bamboozooling Forest and he cleaned me with his frubbles when I got dirty." the fire fox replies lost in memories.

Meanwhile, Froakie is having a nightmare...  
"Where am I?" asks the frog. Froakie then spots Fennekin heading over to a tree.  
The frog starts to move closer when the fox lets out a gasp.  
" Gotcha!" calls a voice as Fennekin's legs get trapped by frubbles.  
Froakie tries to go help her, but finds he can't move.

Suddenly another Froakie pops out of nowhere.  
" I got you right where I want you." cackles the Froakie evilly.  
"Serena! Somebody! Help!" calls the fox. "Nobody can help you now." Snorts the evil frog.  
' What does he mean?' "Gasp!" gasps Froakie as over in the distance is everyone pinned down and gagged by frubbles.  
Froakie watches in horror as the new frog pulls out his private.

" No, please don't!" Cries the fox with tears forming in her eyes.  
The villian doesn't listen to her pleas as he plunges himself into her sacred area.  
" No! Take it out!" Cries Fennekin in pain as the evil Froakie thrusts himself deeper and deeper into the fox's cunt.  
" Who would do such a thing!" Cries Froakie as he's pinned to his spot.  
"Noooooooooo!" Cries Fennekin in intense pain as the imposter demolishes her hymen.

"Fennekin!" awakes Froakie with a start as he falls out the tree onto his head.  
Fennekin who had seen Froakie fall runs to his side. " Are you okay Froakie?" asks the worried fox.  
" Yeah, just a bad dream." says the frog massaging the bump on his head.  
'Hmmm... You know I've never noticed but Fennekin almost always never leaves my side...' thinks the frog hoping she returns his new feelings that he's discovering he's always had.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bitter Romance

Chapter 3 A Nightmare Come True

Once again, our blue frog is in a tree far away from the group.  
"... I just can't stop thinking of her..." Froakie mutters as his thoughts are clouded of images of Serena's Fennekin.  
"Why does she have to be so adorable?" sighs the frog. Meanwhile the other Pokemon are playing tag while their trainers relax.  
"Look at those foolish fools!" says a man in the bushes eyeing the Pokemon. "The perfect oppurtunity to steal some Pokemon!" laughs a woman.  
"Those twerps have let their guard down, and are completley unaware we're about to attack." chimes a cat Pokemon holding some kind of controler.

"Tag your it!" Pikachu cries tagging Chespin. "Hey no fair, I was having a snack!" The chesnut Pokemon says holding a Pokepuff he just stole from Serena's bag.  
Chespin devours his Pokepuff before joining the chase. The Pokemon are running in a large circle when a net lands on them all. "Help!" Cries Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash says running up to his Pokemon.  
"Okay what's going on here!?" demands the hatted boy as the others catch up. "Ahahaah! To protect the world from devastation..." begins a redheaded woman exposing herself from the bushes.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation..." adds a blue haired man with a blue rose also revealing himself from the bushes. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."exclaims the woman.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..." proclaims the man. "Jessie." introduces the redhead. "James." introduces the blue haired man. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Cries Jessie.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight." advises James. "Meowth, That's right!" introduces Meowth hopping onto the scene.

"Team Rocket!" exclaims Ash Ketchum. "You guys are up to no good again!?" questions Bonnie.  
"No good, it's no good for you that we've perfected our new secret weapon!" Proclaims James.  
"Meowth, why don't you give them a demonstration?" Jessie explains holding the net bazooka.  
"Right." Meowth exclaims pressing a button on the controller as a robot resemboling some sort of Pokemon arrives.  
"Hahaha, This Pokebot can use any attack known to Pokemon! Let's give them a taste of Hyper Beam!" the talking Pokemon explains hitting a button.

The Pokesque robot just stands there, but after a few seconds a bright light emerges before the bot explodes sending the trio into the sky.  
"Meowth! You idiot, you hit the button for Explosion!" Jessie shouts. "Perhaps I should've labeled the buttons." the cat Pokemon admits sheepishly.  
"We barely even got any screen time!" James exclaims breaking the fourth wall. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio cries as they disappear with a starlike twinkle.  
"Do those three ever give up?" Ash sighs adjusting his hat. Meanwhile Froakie, who was just about to leap into action chuckles at the three idiots blasting themselfs off, as everone returns to play.

A few hours pass, when...

"I'm going to see what Froakie's doing." Fennekin decides as she starts walking toward the tree.  
"Be careful." Pancham cries, remembering hearing about the Sylveon misunderstanding.  
Meanwhile Froakie suddenly finds himself very horny. "Man I'm so horny." The bubble frog exclaims noticing his erection.  
Froakie then notices Fennekin coming up to him as a "mischievious" idea pops into his head causing an evil grin.  
Froakie then uses double team and sneaks away. "Froakie! Hey Froakie!" The fox calls getting closer to the tree.

"Clemont, this food is delishious!" Ash says scarfing down food. "Thanks, but you shouldn't eat so fast Ash." advises the inventor when Froakie suddenly appears.  
"Oh hi Froakie!" Bonnie cheerfully exclaims. Froakie then gives a evil smile as he uses his frubbles to gag the team and pin them to the spot. "Froakie! What are you doing!?" Ash exclaims to his Pokemon before he gets frubbled.  
Meanwhile Fennekin has finally made it to the tree. "Froakie, Oh Froakie!" The fox happily cries for her friend. when she gets there however all she sees is a Froakie made of frubbles be blown away by the wind. "Gasp" Gasps the cream colorered fox.  
"Gotcha!" Froakie exclaims as he pins her legs to the spot with frubbles. "Froakie! What do you think your doing!?" Fennekin exclaims looking at her friend in horror. Froakie says nothing, as he approaches her entrance.

"Froakie, no!" Fennekin cries with tears forming as she realizes she's about to be raped. The frog just chuckles as he positions himself as the fox struggles to escape.  
Froakie is just about to enter her when he remembers his nightmare awhile back. 'That evil Froakie... was... me!' Froakie's eyes widen in realization, as he stops his advance.  
'Do it you know you want to.' commands Froakie's horny side as he continues to advance. 'No, She's my friend!' retorts the frog stopping himself again.  
The bubble frog argues with himself for what feels like hours when... 'I'm not letting you hurt her!' Froakie's good side exclaims as he grabs his neck and pulls himself infront of Fennekin.  
"Fennekin, **ATTACK ME NOW, HURRY!"** Froakie begs unsure how much longer he can control himself. Fennekin unsure what to do, launches a Flamethrower with all her might,knocking out the frog.  
The frubbles now dissappear, as the fox runs away in fear from the unconcious frog into her trainer's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bitter Romance

Chapter 4 A Near Death Experience

" **ASH KETCHUM!** You need to release that moster right now!" Serena Fumes reffering to Froakie.  
"You shouldn't say that!" argues Ash. "Are you crazy!?" Serena screams.  
"I'm afraid to admit, that she has a point." Clemont adds. "No Duh, considering that monster tried tried to rape my Fennekin!." Serena retorts in anger.  
"Clemont, what's rape?" Bonnie asks mischieviously. Duh, Um, Uh,..." Clemont stutters. "Yeah, Clemont what is rape?" Ash says obliviously.  
"Rape is sex against one's will." Bonnie explains sighing dissapointed since she can't get her brother to say it.  
" Bonnie! How do you-" Clemont responds red faced and in shock, only for Ash to interrupt. "Sex? What's that?" the young boy asks confused.

"Don't tell me you've never heard the story of the birds and the Combee!" Bonnie exclaims getting up after everyone fell from the question.  
"Birds and the Combee..." Ash says searching through his memory. "Isn't that the story about the girl in the Beartic's house?" questions the trainer.  
"That's Goldilocks and the Three Beartic." Clemont says adjusting his glasses dumbfounded by the boy's stupidity. "What about the one with the town overun with mice Pokemon?" suggests Pikachu who also never heard the story.  
"Good idea buddy, Was that the one with the mice and the flute playing Piplup?" Ash smiles. "No! That was the Pied Piplup!" Exclaims Bonnie.  
Meanwhile, while Ash and Pikachu list of various wrong stories, Fennekin is cleaning her paws when Froakie comes over.

"Hey, Fennekin, I apoligize about earlier." says the frog clearly dissapointed in himself.  
"T-That's Okay..." Fennekin says running away in fear. "Fennekin, Wait!" Froakie says chasing after the girl when Pancham blocks him.  
" Stay away from her you **FREAK!"** The panda threatens. The panda leaves to comfort his friend leaving Froakie in a trance.  
"She's... terrified of me..." Froakie sighs upon realizing not only did he lose her but he also lost the trust of his friends.  
Froakie then spots a nearby cliff and slowly starts walking toward it shaking his head.

"You okay Fennekin?" Pancham asks his partner. "Yeah, still a little shook up from almost being raped..."  
"I know that must feel terrible, especialy by someone you love," The panda says putting his arm around his friend.  
"Now if he had asked me... I wouldnt've mind..." Fennekin blushes as she begins sobbing into the pandas arm.  
Meanwhile Froakie has made it to the cliff. "No use in living when the one you love is scared of you and all your friends hate you." the frog says crying removing all his frubbles.  
"What about the one where- **ASH LOOK OVER THERE!"** Pikachu says pointing to the Frog walking off the cliff frubbleless.

Everybody turns to see what's going on as Ash runs toward Froakie.  
"Fletchinder, Hawlutcha, I Choose You!" Ash shouts throwing the Pokeballs realizing he's not going to make it.  
The two birds then rush off to help their friend. Froakie is falling toward his demise when he gets grabbed by the birds.  
The fire and fighting birds pull Froakie up, their tallons accidently touching causing them to blush, as they move the frog to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bitter Romance

Chapter 5 Rekindled Love

Our heros are traveling once again. Ash was able to convince his friends to let him keep Froakie, as long as he stays away from Fennekin.  
"This looks like a good place to rest, The Kantoain says suddenly coming to a halt. "I'll get lunch ready." Clemont says preparing meals for the humans and Pokemon.  
"Time for some special training!" Ash says calling out all his Pokemon. "Time for us to practice for our next showcase!" Serena says calling out Pancham and Fennekin.  
After several minutes of training, "Lunch is ready!"Clemont calls. As the gang eat, Ash can't help but glance over at Froakie far away from the group.  
"Still worried about Froakie?" Serena says sympatheticlialy. "Yeah, it's just that, I've never seen him act like that." Ash says referencing how the frog tried to kill himself.  
"He's in a really fragile state." Clemont sighs. Meanwhile a certain cream colered fox is staring at the frog in concern, as he's using his food for target practice rather then nourishment.

'They should've let me die...' Froakie thinks as he picks up a pokepellet, throws it in the air, and sends it far away with water gun.  
"Lost all my friends..." the bubble frog grumbles at himself. "... Okay most of my friends." Froakie sighs, as Ash and Pikachu are the only ones who still trust him. (Due to their obliviousness, but Froakie knows due to their nature, even if they weren't oblivious, they'd still trust him.)  
After minutes of launching pellets, Froakie's bowl is empty. "Outta, pellets." Froakie grumbles, when he notices another bowl next to him. Without thinking the frog reaches into the bowl, to continue launching when his hand touches a paw.  
Startled Froakie looks at the paws owner, and sees that Fennekin had moved her bowl, and is sitting next to him. "Fennekin!? What are you doing here!?" Froakie asks in shock.  
"You need to eat." the fox says in concern, offering him her food. Froakie is unsure what to do, when suddenly the fox puts a pellet in his mouth. Froakie begins to blush, as Fennekin countinues to feed him.

"Huh? Where's Fennekin?" Serena says noticing her starter's gone. After a few seconds of searching, Serena spots Fennekin and her food bowl by Froakie.  
"Oh No, he didn't." Serena growls as she begins to walk up to the duo. "How dare you! It wasn't enough you had to try to rape her, now you've got to steal her food!" Serena shrieks at the frog.  
" I offered it to him!" Fennekin says jumping in front of Froakie defensively. "B-But, Fennekin." Serena replies in shock that she's taking his side. "Okay, But I got my eye on you mister." Serena glares at Froakie before leaving.  
After finishing sharing their meal, Fennekin decides to ask Froakie a question. "So, why did you try to kill yourself?" questions the fox catching Froakie off guard. "W-Well, I figured it wasn't worth living with- with you afraid of me." Froakie admits.  
"Are you saying you like me?" Fennekin says cirlcling Froakie flirtaciously. "M-Maybe..." the frog says with flushed cheeks. "Well, good cause, I like you too." Fennekin confesses.

"E-Even after what I did to you?" Froakie shudders. "To be honest, I wouldn't have minded if you asked." The fox says seductively.  
"Phew, that's a load off my shoulders, now if only the others can forgive me." Froakie sighs. "They'll come around eventually, now tell me what do you like best about me." Fennekin flirts.  
"W-Well, no, you'd think it's crazy..." Froakie says as his cheeks turn red hot. "Come on, you can tell me." the fire fox says cutely. " Okay, I find you-your neck to be very attractive." the frog says sheepishly.  
" Oh, really." Fennekin smirks before running into the forest. "H-Hey, where are you going!?" Froakie cries running after her. After a few minutes of searching, Froakie can't find her anywhere. "Where is she? It's like she vanished into thin air." ponders the frog.  
"Gotcha!" Fennekin calls jumping out of the bushes pinning Froakie down. " Fennekin? What are you doing!" Froakie says in surprise. "I want you." Fennekin says seductively, as Froakie stares into her eyes filled with desire. "... Okay." Froakie caves at her adorable face.

With a smile, Fennekin swallows Froakies cock in her pussy. "Mmmmm, You feel so good..." Fennekin coos.  
"You feel great as well." Froakie replies, as Fennekin humps him. "I feel like I'm in heaven." the fox moans.  
"Me too, it's even better with you." Froakie blushes as Fennekin continues to dominate him. "Yes, it's great doing it with the one you love." Fennekin agrees, erupting in an orgasm.  
Meanwhile... "Huh, Where'd they go!?" Serena panics glancing over to where her and Ash's pokemon where sitting. Fen! Fennekin! Serena hears Fennekin moaning as the gang head into the forest.  
"He's at it again!" Serena growls spotting Fennekin riding Froakie. She is just about to bust out of the bushes and break them up, when Clemont puts a hand on her shoulder. "I think you might want to look closer." recommends the genius.  
"Look at what? That monster raping my Pokemon!?" Serena snarls defensively. "No, look again, Froakie isn't even touching her, and she looks happy, I'd say she's doing this own her own free will." explains the inventor.  
Serena looks and realizes that Clemont's right, causing her to smile. The gang watch the couple climax, before the Kalos starters fall asleep cradleing each other in their arms.

A/N Originaly, this was going to be the final chapter, but I thought of one last scenerio, somewhat similiar to the first. What adventures await the new couple next chapter? Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bitter Romance

Chapter 6 Evolution Confusion

It had been several weeks since Froakie and Fennekin became a couple.  
With a little help from Fennekin, Froakie regained the trust of his friends, as things have returned to normal.  
We find our heros in the middle of lunch. "These sandwhiches are amazing!" Ash says with his mouthful.  
"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Serena!" calls a voice. 'Oh no! That voice, it can't be!' Serena thinks panicing, as she almost chokes on her fork.  
The gang turn around and sees a blue haired girl, confirming Serena's fears. "Miette!" replies the gang.

Miette, then drags Serena off to the side. "So, did you tell him yet?" Miette questions, causing Serena to blush. "What are you two talking about?" Ash calls to the girls curiously.  
"N-Nothing! Nothing!" Serena replies flusterdly waving her hands up and down. "Okay." Ash says biting back into his sandwhich obliviously. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to tell him mine." Miette whispers.  
Serena's rival then bounces up to Ash. "Ohh Ash!" Miette says winking flirtaciously. "What's up?" questions the Kantoian trainer with his mouth full. "I really like you." Miette admits.  
Miette's words cause Ash to pause, as he gulps down the bite of his sandwhich. "I like you too." Ash answers as Serena's heart breaks into a million pieces. "R-Really, You do!" Miette asks in shock.  
"Of course, I like all my friends." Ash replies taking another bite of his sandwhich causing the two girls to almost fall. Thankfully, Ash's obliviousness has saved Serena's breaking heart.

"That Ash can be so dense sometimes." Froakie chuckles eating next to his girlfriend. "Hey, You used to be like him too you know." Fennekin points out.  
"What do you mean?" Froakie asks confused. "Well, I've tried numerous times to get your attention, but you've never noticed." Fennekin says between bites of food.  
"Oh... Well, Pokemon tend to take after their tranier's personality..." the frog says sheepishly. Suddenly Miette's new Pokemon, a female Froakie comes over.  
"Hey, handsome." flirts the female frog. "Get away from him he's mine!" Fennekin roars defensively as Froakie slowy backs away leaving the ladies to argue. "Oh, I see. He's you're boyfriend, huh? Well, enjoy it while you can he won't be for long." Miette's Froakie replies with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?" Fennekin says glaring at the female. "I can see it in his eyes, he's going to evolve soon."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" the fire fox asks confused. "I take it you don't know what happens when Pokemon evolve." smiles the frog mischievously.  
"Uhhh... they change form?" asks the fox even more confused. "Well, yes. But they also lose all memory of their previous form." lies the girl frog.  
"Y-You mean to tell me he'll forget we're together!?" Fennekin says in surprise. "Yes, he probaly won't be the same Pokemon you used to know. A Pokemon's personality changes when they evolve, Heck I doubt he'll even still be attracted to you." continues Miette's Pokemon before hopping off.  
"No... it can't be true... it just can't..." Fennekin shudders. Fennekin then remembers hearing about Ash's Charizard, and how once it became Charmeleon it was like a totally different Pokemon. "I guess it is true then..." Fennekin says sadly.

A couple weeks later Froakie evolves into Frogadier while helping Sanpei.

Several more days later...

"I guess it's true. Frogadier has forgotten all about me." Fennekin sighs as the two haven't talked since the evolution.  
A couple hours pass, and the next thing Fennekin knows she's in a battle against Ariana's Delphox. Even during battle, Fennekin can't stop thinking about her and Frogadier.  
'The pain... it's too much... Maybe I should just forget all about him.' Fennekin thinks with tears in her eyes as she evolves.  
Shortly after Fennekin evolves into Braixen, the battle gets called off. Later as Serena realizes Ariana was Aria the Kalos Queen...  
'I evolved, but why do I still remember...' Braixen thinks hurtfully haunted by her memories. "Hey, uh Braixen, right?" Braixen looks up to see Frogadier.  
"Oh, uh hey Frogadier... 'He's talking as if we've met for the first time...'" Braxien thinks to herself. "You okay?" Frogadier asks worriedly.  
"Yeah..." Braixen lies to her ex-boyfriend. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend time together lately, Ash has had me training a lot." Frogadier says handing Braixen some flowers.

"What are these for?" Braixen asks confused. "It's a gift, for the best girlfriend I ever had." Frogadier smiles.  
"'Girlfriend!?' You remember!?" Braixen asks in shock. "Why wouldn't I remember? It's not like Pokemon forget stuff when they evolve or something." Frogadier replies unaware of what she was told.  
"Ohhh, Froak- I mean Frogadier!" Braixen screams tackling Frogadier into a hug. After a few seconds of embracing the frog, a realization occurs to Braixen.  
'That female Froakie played me for a fool! Next time we meet, I'm gonna rough her up for making my life misserable!' Braixen thinks angerly as she enjoys her and Frogadier's embrace.


End file.
